FIG. 1 is a perspective view showing a golf tee according to the present invention.
FIG. 2 is a separated perspective view showing a golf tee according to the present invention.
FIG. 3 is a combined cross sectional view of the present invention.
FIG. 4 is a cross sectional view showing the operation state of the present invention.
FIG. 5 shows another state of using the present invention.
FIG. 6 is an exploded view of the golf tee.